


Аркадия

by Ferry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще один альтернативный вариант "Сверхъестественного".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аркадия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мэвис  
> Предупреждение: СПН-АУ  
> Дисклеймер: Все права на сериал Supernatural принадлежат телеканалу CW и Эрику Крипке.

В пещере было холодно. Ночью пошел дождь, и в щель полога, закрывающего вход, залетали отдельные крупные капли, растекающиеся по выгоревшему и успевшему остыть кострищу. Сол замерз. Поерзал, потер плечи руками, пытаясь согреться и не вывалиться при этом из-под одеяла, теряя последние крохи тепла, потом не выдержал, и пополз назад, к смутно виднеющейся в полумраке фигуре спящего брата. Демет терпеть не мог, чтобы его свободу – в том числе и свободу раскидываться во сне как вздумается, - хоть как-то ограничивали, поэтому прижаться к нему можно было только сзади. Благо, лежал Демет как раз на боку, отвернувшись. Сол покрутился, пристраиваясь к широкой, горячей спине, прилипая к ней своею - от лопаток и до крестца, впитывая тепло. Отец не зря говорил, что самое уязвимое для холода – это спина. Живот не мерзнет. Демет недовольно вздохнул во сне, но подался навстречу, согревая брата лучше любого очага.

 

Утром Джон, ругаясь вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить мальчишек, выгреб отсыревшие угли, притащил из глубины пещеры сухие дрова и развел небольшой костер – только воду на чай вскипятить. Пытаться прогреть их временное жилище перед уходом на охоту смысла не было. Вообще, если повезет, сегодня они покончат с тварью, повадившейся таскать коз, гусей, а иногда и детей из поселка, лежащего ниже по течению реки. Прошлым вечером сыновьям удалось, наконец, выследить зверюгу, оказавшуюся разновидностью виверны, теперь оставалось только взять ее, спящей днем в логове, сытой и отяжелевшей после вчерашнего. А значит, возвращаться в пещеру не придется – свои нехитрые пожитки они сразу заберут с собой, чтобы не вводить в искушение поселковых мужиков, знающих, где ночуют охотники. Ночевать в самом поселке им, естественно, не разрешили, но хоть указали на изрезанный естественными ходами обрывистый берег, где и впрямь нашлось приличное укрытие от дождя и ветра. Все лучше, чем в промокающей, несмотря на просмолку, палатке.

 

Если же им совсем повезет, то за голову виверны заплатят хотя бы несколько монет в дополнение к клятвенно обещанным припасам. «В преддверии зимы пара лишних одеял пришлась бы более, чем кстати, - подумал Джон, глядя на спящих спина к спине сыновей. - Становится по-настоящему холодно». Он гаркнул мальчишкам, чтоб вставали и, прихватив котелок, пошел вниз, к воде. Кофе хотелось просто чудовищно, но до ближайшего города, где им можно разжиться, было три дня пути.

 

 

* * *

 

Виверну они завалили. Правда, не без потерь. Тварь все-таки проснулась в последний момент и заметалась по лежке, ломая хвостом деревья и безуспешно пытаясь взлететь – пропоротое гарпуном крыло не давало подняться в воздух. От арбалетов толку почти не было, болты застревали в шкуре, и прежде, чем Джон сумел всадить второй гарпун ей в глотку, она все-таки зацепила Демета. Повезло, что лапой - яд у этой конкретной разновидности был, похоже, только на зубах и жале. К тому же удар пришелся вскользь, врезаться в плоть когтям не позволила толстая кожа куртки, так что рана хоть и была болезненной и крайне неприятно выглядела, опасности для жизни не представляла.

 

В итоге охотникам пришлось вернуться на прежнее место, бросив смердящую голову чудовища у подъема к пещере, и устроиться на ночевку. Сол разводил костер и кашеварил, Джон, привычно ругаясь и объясняя, что именно они сделали не так, зашивал старшему сыну разодранный бок, Демет скрипел зубами. Обычный вечер для их семьи, каких были – и будут - десятки. Сол хмыкнул, заправил бобы остатками вяленого мяса и устроился у огня с книгой.

 

Он давно уже понял, что таскать с собой художественную литературу – занятие неблагодарное, весит много, а прочитывается быстро, - и обзавелся парой разрозненных томов каких-то энциклопедий. Демет регулярно порывался их выкинуть, пополняя вынужденно ограниченный багаж чем-нибудь более полезным с его точки зрения, например, метательным топориком или новым багром, но до сих пор Солу удавалось отстоять свое богатство. Впрочем, за один из томов он не сильно беспокоился, - все-таки медицинский справочник вещь очевидно нужная, если не для брата, то уж для отца - наверняка. А вот за вторую книгу, восьмой том «Британики», Сол всерьез опасался, и потому штудировал при каждом удобном случае. Хотя… Дело было не только в опасениях. Была у него тихая надежда найти где-нибудь другой том и сменить «дежурную книгу» на еще не изученную.

 

Джон закончил шить, полил рану заначенной как раз для таких случаев самогонкой, чем добился-таки от Демета вопля боли, и пошел в поселок, велев Солу закончить перевязку. Раненый, как ни странно, почти не возражал: всего один раз буркнул, что прекрасно может соорудить повязку и сам. Сол невольно забеспокоился, но признаков отравления у брата не наблюдалось: края раны не отекали, краснота вокруг не расползалась и, главное, не поднималась температура. Да, Сол пощупал ему лоб и в лоб же и получил, с приличествующим случаю комментарием. «Наверное, Демет просто злится на себя, что пропустил удар», - решил младший. Хотя если кто и был виноват в случившемся, то только Джон, недостаточно глубоко засадивший первый гарпун. Перепонку крыла он пробил и подвижность виверны ограничил, а вот до подключичной артерии не достал, застрял в шкуре.

 

Из шкуры виверны выходят прекрасные сапоги, не боящиеся ни влаги, ни огня, ни яда. Но это ж выделывать надо по всем правилам, а кто их пустит в коптильню в этой глухомани? Сол расстроено вздохнул и тут же тревожно покосился на брата – не принял ли на свой счет. С него станется, а выслушивать очередную отповедь не хотелось. Но Демет то ли не услышал, то ли внимания не обратил – улегся осторожно на прикрытый одеялом лапник, чуть завалившись на здоровый бок, и прикрыл глаза. Сол успокоился и вернулся к костру и «Британике».

 

 

* * *

 

Демету опять приснился кошмар. Опять – это если считать кошмарами все сны, в которых он попадал в другой мир, непривычный, не похожий на тот, в котором он вырос и жил, и потому пугающий. Но сегодняшний сон был кошмаром в самом прямом смысле слова: Демет сжимал в объятьях непривычно расслабленное и отяжелевшее тело брата, и точно знал, что – всё. Сол, а точнее - Сэм, почему-то брата в этих кошмарах звали иначе, как и его самого, вот только отец оставался Джоном, - так вот, его младший брат Сэм был мертв. И это было абсолютно, чудовищно реально.

 

Демет проснулся в холодном поту – идиотское выражение, засевшее в памяти после прочтения одной из тех книжек, что Сол таскал с собой прежде, оказалось вдруг совершенно точным. Рубаха промокла насквозь и противно липла к телу, горло саднило. Орал он, что ли? Но Сол все так же сидел у огня и спокойно читал свою энциклопедию, - Демет заснул лицом к входу в пещеру и увидел брата сразу, как только открыл глаза, - значит, крик тоже был только там. В том мире. «Не по правде, - подумал Демет. Старательно так подумал, вот именно этими детскими словами – почему-то так получалось убедительнее всего, - это все не по правде».

 

Только вот горло драло по-прежнему, и начинал пробирать озноб. Костер еще горел, пламя было даже повыше, чем когда Демет засыпал, - наверное, Сол недавно подбросил дров. Значит, в пещере должно быть достаточно тепло, она небольшая, прогревается быстро… Вывод напрашивался сам собой. Демет сел, стянул сырую рубаху, и принялся осторожно разматывать повязку. Не самое приятное занятие – кровь уже запеклась, и ткань присохла, да еще Сол неслышно образовался рядом. Помощь предлагать не пытался, но сопереживал очень выразительно. Ну, как обычно.

 

Все было - как обычно. И даже лучше: отец успел вернуться до темноты и пришел с полным провизии заплечным мешком и потяжелевшим кошельком. Спросил походя:

 

\- Повязку менял?

 

\- Менял, воспаления нет, - дисциплинированно ответил Демет. Его и в самом деле уже перестало знобить.

 

\- Еда готова, - в тон ему добавил младший, не дожидаясь отцовского вопроса.

 

 

Демет уткнулся носом в свою миску, рассеянно ковыряя чечевицу, в которую Джон покрошил принесенный из поселка козий сыр, получилось достаточно вкусно. Хотя есть совершенно не хотелось. Но Демету надо было подумать, а манипуляции с ложкой создавали видимость занятости и позволяли уклониться от разговора. Обсудить их дальнейший маршрут, конечно, следовало, но во-первых, отец все равно окончательное решение принимает всегда сам, а во-вторых - не горит. До полудня они явно с насиженного места не двинутся.

 

Вспоминать и анализировать последний сон, откапывая в памяти детали, было тошно, но почему-то казалось необходимым. Было в нем что-то такое… не вяжущееся с тем, что снилось Демету прежде. И не только в нем…

 

Демет осторожно покосился на брата и невольно прыснул – тот как раз задумчиво и обстоятельно облизывал ложку, уставившись в догорающий костер. Живой. Зримо и осязаемо живой. Глянул на развеселившегося Демета, вытащил ложку изо рта и ухмыльнулся. Так… почти покровительственно.

 

И картинка сложилась.

 

Вот что было странно в сегодняшнем кошмаре: Сол в нем был явно моложе, чем на самом деле. Мало того, – моложе, чем в некоторых прежних снах. Как будто Демету зачитывали главы из какой-то книги, описывающей жизнь их семьи в странном, фантастическом мире, но читали не по порядку, а как придется. Из середины, из начала, из конца. И если сложить эти отрывки в правильном порядке, получится приличных таких размеров повесть. Про отца и двух сыновей, охотящихся на нежить.

 

Только вот гибель Сэма была ближе к началу повести. И тем делала этот второй мир и второй вариант их судеб обычным и бессмысленным ночным кошмаром. Это одновременно успокаивало и – почему-то – напрягало.

 

 

* * *

 

В городок под смешным названием Эврика они добрались на четвертый день к вечеру. Джон устраивал более частые привалы и длительные ночевки, каждый раз находя для того объективные причины: то родник на пути, то полянка попалась удобная, а дальше такая чаща, что палатку не натянешь… Сол давно отчаялся понять, почему нужно придумывать всякие ухищрения, чтобы только скрыть заботу о ком-то из членов семьи. И почему нельзя прямо сказать, что свежая рана болит и не дает идти с обычной скоростью. Когда-то он пытался бороться с этой, с его точки зрения, нелепой игрой, но наслушавшись про «сопли» и «девку», плюнул и сдался. Игра так игра. Правила он выучил. И даже соблюдал по мере сил.

 

В Эврике было на удивление тихо, Сол ожидал большей суматохи от портового города, сытно и спокойно – работы для них никакой не предвиделось. То, что нужно на настоящий момент. Хотя Демет, конечно, ворчал по поводу вынужденного простоя и скуки, пока не разглядел молоденькую подавальщицу в трактире при постоялом дворе, в котором Джон снял им комнату. Второе преимущество города перед деревней: здесь их ремесло вызывало только опасливое удивление, а не желание захлопнуть перед ними ворота. Первым преимуществом был кофе.

 

Почти неделю они вели праздный образ жизни: Демет убивал время в трактире, охаживая девицу и играя по маленькой в покер - ставки он поднимет перед самым отъездом, Джон мотался по городу, собирая слухи и налаживая связи – до зимовки надо было еще подзаработать, а Сол большую часть времени сидел на крыльце их постоялого двора, благо, погода пока позволяла, и читал библию. Предполагалось, вообще-то, что он представляет их семейное предприятие для возможных клиентов, но это самое представление было последним в списке любимых дел Сола, так что он старался совмещать необходимое с мало-мальски интересным. А другой литературы в «Секвойе» не оказалось.

 

И тем не менее, новую работу им нашел именно Сол. Точнее, она сама их нашла. В лице серьезного немолодого мужика с окладистой бородой и повадками деревенского старосты.

 

Старостой он и оказался - небольшого поселка, расположенного в двух днях пути к северо-востоку от Эврики, и страдающего от небывало сильных дождей и череды необъяснимых смертей молодых женщин. Точнее, невест. Осень – пора свадеб в деревне, и в Скиннеровой Дыре (чудное название для поселка) собирались сыграть целых семь. К моменту отъезда самого Скиннера – староста оказался внучатым племянником основателя этой Дыры, - погибло уже четверо девушек. Три оставшиеся свадьбы были отложены до возвращения старосты, который твердо вознамерился найти управу на ту тварь, что истребляла слабую половину населения его поселка.

 

Сол внимательно выслушал страдальца и пообещал дать ответ – возьмутся ли они за работу – после того, как переговорит с отцом. Дело выглядело мутным – вторая и четвертая из жертв, по словам Скиннера, были найдены задушенными в запертых изнутри комнатах. Скорее всего, родственники погибших что-то темнят. С другой стороны, условия староста предлагал просто отличные: большой аванс, причем деньгами, не товарами, и проезд до места в его фургоне, запряженном парой крепких гнедых. Как оказалось, под двумя днями пути Скиннер подразумевал не пеший переход, а конный. С третьей стороны, плата авансом и поиск охотников вдали от дома тоже говорили за то, что дело с этими убийствами явно нечисто. Но работа им все равно была нужна, бок у Демета зажил, и в мире было не так уж много вещей с которыми они не могли справиться втроем.

 

Примерно теми же словами Сол изложил условия Скиннера и свои соображения отцу, и тот для разнообразия с ним согласился. Вечером Демет сорвал банк, а утром они выехали из Эврики в фургоне деревенского старосты примерно за полчаса до того, как вчерашние партнеры Демета по игре проспались и начали его искать с не самыми мирными намерениями.

 

 

* * *

 

Валяться в мерно покачивающемся на ходу фургоне было здорово. Валяться, жевать сушеные яблоки из сунутого ему Кэтти на дорожку кулька, глядеть на пляшущие тени листьев и веток на холщовой крыше фургона, слушать, как птички поют… Ничего не делать и ни о чем не думать. Нет, Демет вовсе не был ленив, скорее наоборот – Сол вечно жаловался на неуемную жажду деятельности, одолевающую старшего брата, - но иногда отчего-то страшно хотелось вот так… С яблоками и птичками.

 

Благорастворения хватило до вечера. Точнее, даже до ночи, когда они устроились на ночевку, поужинали и даже успели завалиться спать у себя в палатке. Фургон оккупировал Скиннер, заранее всех предупредивший, что зверски храпит. Не соврал, кстати. Через стены палатки его храп, правда, не проникал, но Демету никак не удавалось уснуть – бурлил живот. Похоже, зря он так налегал на Кэттины яблочки.

 

Демет осторожно вылез из палатки, стараясь не разбудить брата – Джон еще не ложился. Писал что-то при свете догорающего костра в потрепанной тетрадке, заменяющей ему путевой дневник. Демет прогулялся до растущих по другую сторону дороги кустов, вернулся и хотел уже забраться обратно в палатку, когда отец наклонился к огню, поворошил прогоревшие ветки, потянулся за лежавшим в стороне полешком – подкинуть… И то ли сыроватая пихта окрасила пламя в желтый цвет, то ли сыграл злую шутку угол, под которым оно отразилось в глазах Джона, только Демет застыл, как василиском ужаленный.

 

\- Что? – спросил отец. – Демет, что случилось?

 

\- Ничего, - с едва заметной запинкой отозвался тот. – Показалось.

 

\- И что именно тебе показалось? – терпение у отца, как обычно, закончилось быстро. – Мне что, нужно объяснять, что любое «показалось» может оказаться важным? Жизненно важным?

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Так почему я должен из тебя все клещами тянуть? Что тебе показалось?

 

\- Что у тебя глаза пожелтели, - огрызнулся Демет. – Не выспался я, вот и мерещится. И что в этом важного?

 

Отец молчал и смотрел на него… странно. А потом отчего-то оглянулся на палатку, где спал Сол, и тихо спросил:

 

\- Дин?

 

\- Приехали, - сказал Демет. И тоже помолчал, переваривая. - Сны? У тебя тоже?

 

\- Да.

 

\- И ты думаешь…

 

\- Не знаю, - отрезал Джон. – Не знаю я, что думать.

 

Поднялся и пошел проверять лошадей.

 

Демет – Дин? – помялся и пошел за ним.

 

\- Но не могут же оба мира быть настоящими? Или могут?

 

\- Параллельные? Вряд ли. Никогда не встречал ничего, что бы свидетельствовало в пользу этой теории. Ни в одном из миров не встречал.

 

Фраза резанула слух и в то же время показалось странно-правильной, почти знакомой – и именно в устах отца. Мгновением позже Дин понял, почему. И ответил в тон, с пугающей его самого легкостью переходя на «иномирный» язык.

 

\- А массовые глюки такой крутости ты раньше встречал? Если настоящий мир – только один?

 

Джон медленно повернул голову и уставился на сына. В его радужках не было ни намека на желтизну, вообще ничего потустороннего в нем не было – помятая, давно небритая физиономия, знакомая до мельчайших морщин, только вот непривычно… рассеянная?

 

\- Знаешь, - протянул Джон, - а ведь встречал. Только не в этом мире.

 

 

* * *

 

Скиннерова Дыра встретила их очередными похоронами. Молчаливая процессия тянулась вдоль основания увенчанного огромным деревянным крестом холма, на склонах которого располагались немногочисленные постройки, пересекала ведущую в поселок дорогу и направлялась к небольшому кладбищу, расположенному по другую ее сторону.

 

-Да что ж ты будешь делать! – расстроено воскликнул Скиннер и хлестнул лошадей, чтобы нагнать хвост процессии.

 

В результате недолгих взволнованных расспросов обнаружилось, что усопшая и в самом деле была одной из девушек-невест, но распоряжения старосты не нарушала – новую дату свадьбы не назначала. Но, как вполголоса сообщила одна из закутанных в темные платки женщин, платье все-таки дошила и – что полагалось местными жителями самым страшным, судя по взглядам, которыми они обменялись при этих словах, - примерила.

 

Джон попытался выяснить детали гибели покойной, но люди торопились на кладбище, и разговоры пришлось отложить.

 

Постоялого двора в поселке не нашлось, и староста, помявшись, предложил охотникам комнату в своем доме. Видно было, что не очень ему хотелось пускать чужаков под свою крышу, но отправить их ночевать в палатке совесть не позволила. Сол бы как раз предпочел холод и сырость походной жизни такому натужному гостеприимству, но Джон решил иначе. Он всегда решал иначе, и Сол, наверное, встревожился бы, начни они с отцом совпадать во мнениях.

 

Впрочем, все оказалось не так уж страшно. Миссис Скиннер, правда, вела себя неприветливо, но по результатам недолгих наблюдений за ней Сол пришел к выводу, что она не столько недовольна присутствием нежеланных гостей в доме, сколько жизнью вообще и своим мужем в частности. А еще она была явственно на сносях, что, вкупе с мотыляющимися по дому подростками и детьми в количестве то ли семи, то ли восьми душ, – Солу никак не удавалось их сосчитать толком, - вполне объясняло специфику характера их матери.

 

К тому же ситуацию заметно сглаживала старшая дочь старосты, красавица Мегги. Судя по возрасту и внешности, она была ребенком от первого брака Скиннера – нынешняя хозяйка дома, хоть и побитая жизнью, все-таки выглядела слишком молодой, чтобы иметь такую взрослую дочь. Начавший подбивать к ней клинья Демет быстро выяснил, что так оно и есть, а еще - что девушка не очень ладит с мачехой и собирается замуж.

 

Мегги оказалась одной из двух оставшихся в живых невест, что объясняло проявляемую старостой поистине отеческую заботу о согражданах, подвергающихся риску быть убитыми за желание вступить в законный брак. Демета это, однако, не смутило, он продолжил оживленно болтать с девушкой, постепенно и ненавязчиво выпытывая у нее все, что ей было известно о смерти и предшествующей ей жизни погибших.

 

Так что к вечеру, когда в доме Скиннеров собрались все «отцы города», чтобы обсудить происходящее и возможные методы борьбы с ним, охотники уже имели более-менее полное представление о трагических событиях этой осени.

 

Во-первых, Мегги подтвердила, что двух убитых нашли в запертых изнутри помещениях: одну – в сарае, где она закрылась, чтобы погадать на блюдце с водой в ночь перед венчанием, другую – у себя в комнате. В ночь перед свадьбой погибла и третья (хронологически – вторая) покойница, вышедшая на двор до ветру и там застигнутая убийцей, кем бы он ни был. А вот четвертая и пятая, последняя, невесты были убиты «загодя»: рано утром после девичника и вечером после примерки свадебного наряда. Заодно Демет обогатился и поделился с братом знаниями о том, что гадание – это грех и потакание дьяволу, и что свадебное платье ни в коем случае нельзя надевать до утра венчания, а то беду накличешь. Во-вторых, по сбивчивому рассказу Мегги выходило, что все девушки были задушены: на шее каждой из них наблюдалась характерная странгуляционная борозда – «такая страшная черная полоса поперек горла!», - а вот веревки, которая могла бы обеспечить ее появление, ни в одном из случаев найти не удалось.

 

И, в общем, это все, что им удалось узнать. Ни расспросы «отцов», ни изучение мест гибели и их окрестностей ничего нового к рассказу Мегги не добавили.

 

 

* * *

 

Демет терпеть не мог такого бездействия: не заслуженного отдыха после завершения хорошо выполненной работы, с кружкой пива в одной руке и пышной грудью сговорчивой девицы – в другой, а вынужденного простоя при выполнении задания. Когда некого выслеживать и не в кого стрелять, и даже думать особо не о чем, потому что все возможные варианты уже проговорены на шесть раз и отброшены за полной непригодностью.

 

Ни одно известное им существо не могло одновременно душить жертв при помощи подручных средств, веревки или ремня, и выбираться из запертого помещения, не тревожа замок. В этом мире - ни одно.

 

А вот в своих снах Демет такое встречал не раз. И уже два дня порывался поговорить об этом с отцом, но тот постоянно пропадал в поселке и ближних лесах в поисках чего-то Демету неведомого – поверить в то, что Джон способен не понимать очевидного, его старший сын никак не мог. Когда же отец все-таки находился в пределах досягаемости, рядом неизменно оказывался Сол, а обсуждать свои то ли кошмары, то ли вещие сны при и без того чрезмерно склонном к фантазиям младшем брате Демет категорически не желал.

 

И потому спасался от безделья долгими разговорами с Мегги Скиннер. В которых и всплыло в конце концов то, что дало уже не просто зацепку, как сны, а полноценную версию. И уж ее-то Демет не выложить отцу никак не мог. Пусть и намеком, из-за крутящегося под ногами – и как ему это удается, при таких-то габаритах? – Сола, но достаточно непрозрачным, чтобы наверняка быть понятым.  

 

\- А ты знаешь, что наши пятеро осенних повешенных – не первые в этой Дыре?

 

Джон поднял голову от дневника, посмотрел внимательно.Сол так и вовсе стойку сделал, словно почуявший утку пойнтер. В комнате повисла вопросительная тишина.

 

Демет закинул ноги на спинку кровати, а руки – за голову, и продолжил:

 

\- В сентябре прошлого года тут повесилась некая Эбби Уоррен. Собиралась замуж за местного плотника, но была то ли впрямь застукана на горячем, то ли – подружки ее оговорили, Мегги сама толком не знает, но только плотник обвинил ее в неверности и помолвку разорвал. Девица пыталась с ним поговорить, приходила к дому его отца, кричала на всю улицу, что не виновата, но мужик оказался таким же твердолобым, как все они тут, слушать ее не стал и даже дверь не открыл. А может, папаша ему не позволил – вы его видели, этого Грина, приходил к Скиннеру в первый вечер, такой и родную-то дочь за порог по первому обвинению выставит, не то что чужую.

 

Демет перевел дыхание, сел на койке – актерствовать вдруг как-то расхотелось, – и закончил рассказ одной фразой:

 

\- Короче, Эбби ночью пробралась в недостроенный дом, который ее жених сооружал к свадьбе, и повесилась там на стропилах. 

 

\- Веселая история, - пробормотал Сол.

 

\- Где ее похоронили? - спросил Джон, моментально выцепляя главное.

 

\- За церковной оградой, как и положено.

 

Джон кивнул и взглянул в окно – темнело.

 

\- Через пару часов пойдем, прогуляемся. А ты, - обратился он к младшему из сыновей, - останешься здесь, будешь создавать видимость нашего присутствия в доме и держать окно открытым, мы уйдем и вернемся через него.

 

\- Есть, сэр, - кисло ответил Сол.

 

Интонацию отец проигнорировал, осматривая веревку, по которой им предстояло спуститься вниз – отведенная охотниками комната находилась на втором этаже.

 

\- А что стало с домом? – неожиданно спросил Сол, пытаясь, видимо, изобразить усиленную работу мысли и отвлечься от того, что его как маленького оставляют дома.

 

\- С каким домом? – рассеянно переспросил Джон, не прерывая своего занятия.

 

\- С тем, в котором Эбби повесилась.

 

\- А, с этим, - Демет сморщил лоб, припоминая. - Разобрали и раздали желающим. Священник порывался сжечь, но народ тут слишком рачительный. Обработанное дерево пустили кто на починку забора, кто на мебель, кто на новые рамы для окон…

 

Сол задумчиво кивнул.

 

 

\- Ты точно уверен, что это призрак? – спросил Демет спустя два часа, вонзая клинок лопаты в покрывающий неприметную могилу дерн.

 

\- Это единственное, что подходит, - отозвался Джон, начиная копать с другой стороны. Позаимствованные с кухни миссис Скиннер бутыль с маслом и пакет соли лежали рядом наготове.

 

\- Но разве призрак не должен быть привязан к месту?

 

\- Ты же сам сказал: дом, в котором повесилась Эбби, разобрали по бревнышку и растащили по всей деревне. Вот тебе и расширение зоны действия.

 

«Логично, - решил Демет. - Только понять бы еще, что имел в виду Сол, когда про дом спрашивал. В этом-то мире мы с призраками еще не сталкивались».

 

 

* * *

 

Прошло чуть меньше часа после ухода отца и брата, когда снизу раздался истошный женский вопль. Сол сорвался с места, метнулся к окну – на слабо освещенной улице было по-прежнему пустынно, подхватил валявшийся в куче снаряжения багор и бросился на первый этаж.

 

Дверь, из-за которой доносился слабеющий крик была, как и следовало ожидать, заперта. Навстречу Солу попался обезумевший Скиннер, кричащий, что нужен топор, вырубать косяк, жена его орала вслед, что он идиот, и девчонку уже прикончили – крик и в самом деле оборвался, высыпавшие на крик дети визжали… Сол с разбега вышиб замок ударом ноги и ворвался в комнату.

 

Одетая в подвенечное платье женщина, страшная, посиневшая, с вывалившимся изо рта распухшим языком, свободным концом затянутой на ее шее веревки душила распростертую на полу Мегги Скиннер. Сол, не целясь, двинул Эбби – видимо, это все-таки была она, - багром, и ее фигура потеряла четкость, оборачиваясь серой дымкой, чтобы тут же снова возникнуть у него за спиной. Он отмахнулся от нее еще раз, и еще, в комнату ворвался отец Мэгги с топором и под отчаянную команду Сола: «Руби ее!» принялся отгонять убийцу от дочери. Охотник упал на колени, уперся ладонями в грудную клетку девушки, между виднеющихся сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки сосков, нажал, отпустил, снова нажал… Скиннер размахивал топором у него над головой, кричала женщина, с топотом носились по дому дети, где-то грохнула дверь, и Сол чуть не пропустил момент, когда Мегги сделала первый хриплый вдох. «Жить будет, - подумал он, снова хватаясь за багор, - другой вопрос – как долго».

 

\- Соль! – заорал он, перекрикивая миссис Скинннер, и адресуя просьбу не столько ей, сколько маячившим за ее спиной бледным подростками, - тащите соль! Всю, сколько есть в доме!

 

\- Какого… Мы же сожгли кости! – гаркнул, вваливаясь в разгромленную комнату, Демет. Тренькнула арбалетная тетива, болт пробил грудную клетку призрака, заставив развоплотиться еще на несколько мгновений.

 

Джон, как овчарка, сгонял обезумевшее от страха семейство старосты в угол соседней комнаты, отгораживая его от призрака полосой соли, которую кто-то из детей притащил таки с кухни (в буквальном смысле притащил – волоком по полу, разодрав мешок и просыпав изрядную часть по дороге), Демет отобрал топор у Скиннера и, продолжая отмахиваться от Эбби, чуть не пинками погнал того к остальным.

 

«Жизнь понемногу налаживается», - почему-то с интонациями Демета подумал Сол и, взвалив все еще бесчувственную Мегги на плечо, рванул вслед за братом.

 

Когда они все, наконец, сгрудились за соляной чертой, наступило некоторое затишье. Точнее, наступило оно после того, как Джон рявкнул на всех присутствующих. Эбби остановилась футах в пяти от полосы соли, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и словно бы размышляя о чем-то.

 

\- Где живет последняя невеста? – спросил Джон.

 

\- За два дома от нас, выше по склону, - слабо ответила миссис Скиннер.

 

Ее муж был слишком занят старшей дочерью, которая хоть и дышала, но никак не желала приходить в себя. Сол слышал его невнятное бормотание, такое странное в устах прагматичного и битого жизнью деревенского старосты:

 

\- Ну что ты, деточка, ну очнись…

 

\- Так, - скомандовал Джон, забирая у Демета топор. – Не выпускать никого из круга, пока солнце не взойдет. Даже если Эбби увяжется за мной или спрячется. До рассвета за соль не выходить, ясно?

 

\- Да, сэр, - механически ответил Сол, думая о другом.

 

\- А ты уверен, что она с рассветом исчезнет? – спросил Демет.

 

\- Нет, - ответил Джон и ушел.

 

Эбби потянулась было за ним, но потом вернулась и снова замерла у соляной границы, выбрав самое близкое к Мегги место.

 

 

* * *

 

В комнате было тихо, только хныкали негромко обессилевшие младшие дети. Самого мелкого мать взяла на руки и, кажется, даже укачала – он заснул. Скиннер сидел на пятках рядом с лежащей Мегги, но уже ничего не говорил, только гладил дочь по густым темным волосам. Демет взвесил на руке багор, примерился было врезать призраку через соляную полосу, но потом передумал. Эбби почти не двигалась и вообще, казалось, начала как-то блекнуть: видно, отец был прав, к утру она сама рассеется. До следующей ночи.

 

\- Миссис Скиннер, - Сол осторожно тронул измученную женщину за рукав, - скажите, а вы ее знали? Эбби?

 

\- Да. Она племянница моего свояка, - вяло отозвалась та.

 

\- А родители ее живы? Братья, сестры?

 

Демет напрягся. К чему это мелкий клонит? Да, в родительском доме могло остаться что-то от покойной – прядь волос, молочный зуб… Но откуда Солу знать, что это может поддерживать призрак?!

 

\- Не было у нее ни сестер, ни братьев. Мать вторыми родами померла. Отец жил бобылем, вот дочку и не воспитал, как требуется. До свадьбы даже не дотерпела, еще в девках гулять начала. А потом вон, и вовсе…

 

\- Миссис Скиннер, а где живет ее отец?

 

\- Нигде, - удивленно отозвалась женщина. – На кладбище нашем лежит. Прошлой зимой упокоился, до рождества даже не дотянул. Пил шибко, и все ленту ее от свадебного платья на руку наматывал. Так с ней и похоронили – не смогли кулак-то покойнику разжать.

 

\- Где похоронили? – резко спросил Сол. – Плита с именем там есть? Это важно, миссис Скиннер!

 

Женщина рассеянно потерла лоб, удерживая младенца другой рукой.

 

\- Плиты нет, крест… Кто ему плиту-то положит, горемыке…

 

\- В какой части кладбища крест?

 

\- В южной. Там муж и жена Паркеры рядом, две плиты одинаковых, сосной их придавило, когда участок расчищали…

 

Тут уже и Демет не выдержал:

 

\- Миссис Скиннер! Кроме плит Паркеров рядом, какие еще приметы у могилы Уоррена?

 

\- Так пихта же! Прямо над могилой, ее между корней копали, - затараторила женщина, - больше никто в том месте хоронить не хотел, а Уоррену-то все равно уже было, гроб прямо не ложился, так его косо и закопали, прямо под пихтой, крест в паре футов от ствола всего…

 

Демет посмотрел на брата.

 

\- Через соль ей не перейти, – сказал Сол. Или Сэм?

 

\- Но отец приказал…

 

\- Отец не знал про ленту.

 

Демет нервно провел ладонью по подбородку и кивнул, и Сол тут же развернулся – не к женщине, к ее старшим дочкам. Тем, что нашли соль.

 

\- За пределы круга не выходить, пока она, - Сол ткнул пальцем в Эбби, - не сгорит. Ясно? Любого, кто выйдет, она может убить.

 

\- А вы? Вы нас бросите? – опомнилась миссис Скиннер и ухватила Демета за отворот куртки.

 

\- Мэм, вы же не хотите проводить все оставшиеся ночи в нашем обществе и в круге соли? Тогда дайте нам сжечь эту тварь.

 

Получилось убедительно, женщина его отпустила. Братья переглянулись еще раз и ринулись из дома.

 

 

Найти светлый, не успевший потемнеть за одну зиму, крест под сенью здоровенной, в три обхвата, пихты оказалось несложно. Откопать поставленный почти на попа и неглубоко зарытый между корней гроб – и того проще. А вот поговорить с братом… Демет просто не знал – как. Смотрел, как мелкий отработанным движением сбивает крышку гроба и отрубает лезвием лопаты сжатую в кулак правую руку трупа, и – не мог найти слов.

 

Сол выкинул из могилы отсеченную конечность, вылез сам. В намотанной на кулак Уоррена грязной полосе ткани трудно было угадать белую атласную ленту, но сомнений у Демета уже не было. Ни в чем.

 

Он вытащил из кармана пригоршню соли, посыпал… Ругнулся: про масло они, конечно, забыли. Сол начал собирать в изобилии валяющиеся вокруг шишки и обкладывать ими обрубок, Демет высек огонь…

 

Через пару минут они стояли у разрытой могилы, смотрели на небольшой, но жарко горящий костерок, а где-то на другом конце Скиннеровой Дыры догорала душа самоубийцы в подвенечном платье.

 

 

\- Сэмми? – негромко, с полувопросительной интонацией позвал Дин. – Зачем?

 

Сол поднял голову. Белки его глаз стремительно наливались кромешной, не отражающей даже яркого пламени костра, чернотой.

 

\- А что, плохо? Вот так, здесь – нам плохо? – выкрикнул он яростно.

 

Дин с силой провел ладонью по лицу и отвернулся, не в силах глядеть на существо, которое… Нет. На брата. Каким бы он ни был.

 

Только смотреть на него сейчас Дин не мог. И потому переводил взгляд с прилепившихся ко склону холма домов, в которых уже зажигались окна, на темнеющий в отдалении лес, плывущие по светлеющему небу облака, уходящую прочь от Скиннеровой Дыры дорогу… И думал.

 

«Так вот ты какая – Аркадия Сэма Винчестера».

**Author's Note:**

> Эврика – Юрика (Eureka), город на северо-западе Калифорнии
> 
> Скиннерова Дыра - Skinner's Mudhole – старое название Юджина (Орегон)
> 
> Аркадия - область в центральной части Пелопоннеса (Греция). В античной литературе и позднее (главным образом в пасторалях 16-18 вв.) изображалась райской страной с патриархальной простотой нравов. В переносном смысле - счастливая страна.


End file.
